Next Time
by EndWorldPeas
Summary: Re-Upload. Feeling frustrated, Emily buys a new toy. Strap-on!Paily.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I don't really write anymore, but a couple of my friends talked me into reposting my completed fics.

* * *

Emily Fields felt like she had found the perfect girl. Paige McCullers was beautiful, intelligent, protective, caring: everything she wished for in a girlfriend.

There was just one issue: five months ago was the first time they had been intimate. It was beautiful. Paige was her usual attentive self: putting Emily's needs before her own. It was everything a first time should be. But that was five months ago and Paige was still treating her like she was made out of glass. She would quickly apologize if she thrust into Emily too hard; or if she got carried away and bit Emily's tan skin. And when Paige accidentally left a mark — which Emily wore proudly — she became even more gentle with her.

Emily never wanted to say anything because, even though it was taking a lot of concentration on her part, she would eventually have an orgasm. And how much can you really complain about the person that is making you come? She didn't want to be treated like glass anymore, though; she wanted Paige to lose control: to get rough. She wanted Paige to claim her, to walk around with bruises that screamed "property of Paige McCullers," to be reminded of Paige every time she moved the next day.

"Next time," she always told herself, "I'll say something to Paige next time."

* * *

Emily stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom with only a purple thong remaining on her tight body. It was "next time" and Paige was leaving a trail of warm, gentle kisses down her stomach.

Paige twisted the thong material in her fingers and locked eyes with Emily, "I love you," she husked. Emily knew that. Paige proved that to her everyday they were together and every night when they were as connected as two people could be.

"I love you," Emily returned, feeling guilty for wanting something more than the feeling of being adored. But as Paige slowly slid the last barrier between them off of her legs, Emily couldn't help that she wanted them ripped off.

"Next time," she repeated her mantra in her head. When she felt Paige's tongue gently circle her bundle of nerves, she laced her hands in auburn hair and focused the best she could.

It was this time, this 56th "next time," that Emily finally noticed something: Paige was using her hips. Even though Paige's two fingers — never more than two — were slipping slowly in and out of her, Paige would use her hips to create a little extra weight. To get a little bit deeper.

Emily was so excited about the discovery that she lost herself and started grinding hard against Paige's hand only to have Paige stop. "Did I hurt you," her voice full of concern.

"No," Emily said, "I'm okay. Please keep going."

Paige continued and Emily refocused. Eventually, a small orgasm buzzed her body. She felt satisfied and frustrated at the same time, but the wheels in her head were turning. And when Paige fell asleep, she slid out of her arms, grabbed her laptop and went downstairs for a little late night shopping.

* * *

"Emmy, your dad and I are going to Texas for a week to find housing for him. Are you going to be okay here by yourself or should I make arrangements with Hanna's mom?"

"I'll be fine. When are you guys leaving," Emily asked pushing her pasta around on her plate.

"Tomorrow. Also, a package arrived for you today; it's in your room. What did you buy?"

Emily's eyes lit up. She was only expecting one thing, but it would have to wait until later unless she wanted to be found out by her always nosey mother. "It's a birthday present for Paige." It was basically true.

"That's nice, sweetie."

After dinner and family time Emily was more than eager to see the toy that would hopefully spark something in Paige. She casually walked upstairs and took the box into her closet: still worried about her mom prying. Hastily, she cut the box up and unwrapped it's contents. Emily's eyes widened as she stared down the purple and silver swirled strap-on. Pulling it from it's clear, plastic case she inspected the rigid silicone, flicking it: watching it rock back and forth. It was average sized; Emily had never had more than two fingers and, if she was lucky, a tongue inside of her so she wasn't trying to be a hero. Besides, anything bigger and she knew Paige would never go for it. She wrapped her hand around it trying to get a better feel for the girth. "This is probably doable," Emily thought sliding her hand up and down the length.

She took the harness out of the box looking at the straps like she was trying to figure out a Rubik's Cube. Deciding that it would probably be better if Paige didn't have extra time to second guess anything, Emily fitted the harness to herself. Loosening up the straps slightly so that when Paige put it on it would be just like pulling on a pair of pants. She grabbed the dildo and slipped it through the hole, trying not to laugh at the new, temporary, purple appendage. But she couldn't resist, she rotated her hips and giggled as the silicone swung around in a circle. Then the thought of Paige, naked except for the harness, entered her mind and her body began to hum with excitement.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Emily yanked off the harness and hid it in the back of her closet.

"Goodnight Emmy," her parents called from the hallway.

"Night, guys."

Emily leapt onto her bed and grabbed her phone: body still humming.

**Baby, plan on coming over tomorrow night please. My parents are going out of town. ;) - Em**

**Is that all you want me for? - Paige**

**Suit yourself. - Em**

**I'll come over right after school. - Paige**

Emily laughed, her girlfriend gave in too easily. Hopefully, she'll be this agreeable tomorrow.

* * *

Much to Emily's dismay, Paige had an especially bad day thanks to a poor test score. Bad days for Paige, lead to especially gentle love making. And as Paige slowly ran a broad tongue through Emily's folds, the frustrated girl bit her lip: trying to not say anything. If Paige needed slow, Emily could put her needs aside. Trying doesn't always mean succeeding though.

"Paige, stop," Emily blurted out quickly covering her mouth.

Paige looked up at her: concern and confusion swirling in her brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Emily slid away from Paige, resting her back against the pillows. "No, you didn't do anything _wrong. _How do I put this…I want to get fucked."

Emily watched her girlfriend's eyes widen as she looked around nervously. She guessed the girl was looking for the nearest exit. She scooted forward and locked eyes with the nervous girl.

"I want you to fuck me hard, shamelessly. Fuck me into the mattress, break my bed, make me feel you for days." That was probably a little too blunt because Paige looked like a deer caught in a giant fucking searchlight, never mind headlights.

"Emily - I - I don't know. I-" Paige stuttered out, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You had a bad day, take it out on me. I can take it. I want to take it." Emily stood up from the bed and moved to the closet to retrieve her recent purchase. "And I want you to do it wearing this."

Paige's jaw dropped when Emily held up the strap-on. She thought she lost the redhead for sure until she saw Paige lick her lips. It was just a little flick and if Emily blinked she would have missed it, but it was there. Paige was with her.

Emily stepped forward and took hold of Paige's hand: pulling her off the bed.

"Let's just try it," Emily husked before kissing Paige lightly.

Paige nodded her head quickly and followed Emily's eyes as the tan beauty kneeled in front of her. She stepped into the harness and shivered as Emily pulled it up: grazing her fingertips against her legs. Paige tightened the straps until it was snuggly settled against her body.

"Is it okay," Emily asked watching her girlfriend push the purple appendage down to watch it spring back up.

"It's like a compass," Paige mused.

Emily laughed softly watching Paige manipulate the toy in a similar manner as she did yesterday. "How so?"

"It always points to what I want." Paige pulled Emily against her, hard, kissing her deeply. When Emily gasped at the force and the feeling of the strap-on trapped between them; Paige took advantaged and plunged her tongue into Emily's mouth. "Lie down."

Emily complied immediately, lying down on the bed; looking up at Paige's eyes that where almost black with lust.

Paige ran her nails down Emily's thighs, leaving faint, red lines in their wake. "Oh Emily, I wish you would have said something earlier." Without warning she grabbed Emily's thighs and yanked her ass to the edge of the bed. "I've been holding back so much and it hasn't been easy. Not when everything you do sets my body on fire." She pushed Emily's legs apart and gasped at the glistening sight in front of her. "I was going to ask if you are sure about this, but it's pretty clear that you are."

"Oh God, yes," Emily moaned, already rocking her hips in anticipation.

Paige sucked on Emily's thigh finally getting to mark the girl after wanting to for so long. Suddenly, she bit down on the bruised skin causing Emily to shoot off the bed. Paige quickly lifted Emily's ass off the bed as she pushed her tongue inside the girl; Emily fell back roughly. Her scream interrupted at the loss of breath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emily moaned trying to close her already shaking legs around Paige's head only to have her girlfriend force them back wide.

Paige continued to tongue fuck the writhing girl, pushing in her as deeply as she could before curling her tongue on the way out: making sure to drag the tip along Emily's walls. Collecting as much of the taste as she could: moaning at the flavor. Emily was the best thing she had ever tasted: clean with a hint of saltiness. It was making her head spin. Desperate for more, she pressed against Emily's clit with the pad of her thumb and was rewarded with more wetness.

Emily took in a sharp breath at the new contact and began to grind Paige's face faster; fighting against the grip Paige had on her hips.

Sensing that Emily wasn't going to last much longer Paige slipped a finger in with her tongue, stilling for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Emily clenching around her. She moved to the girl's clit, sucking on it lightly and swirling her tongue around it.

"You taste so good, baby. So fucking sweet, like honey."

"Paige, _yes_. I'm so close." Emily fisted Paige's hair and yanked when Paige added a second finger and began to slam into her hard. "Oh _fuck_!" Everything was overwhelming: Paige's tongue expertly assaulting her clit while her fingers thoroughly fucked her. She felt like she was going to be split in two. The strap-on standing proudly between Paige's legs now forgotten.

"Oh God. Do you hear that," Paige asked reveling in the sound Emily's arousal made every time she pushed into her. "That's how much you want me in you."

An animalistic moan escaped from the back of Emily's throat when Paige added a third finger, slowing only for a moment to let Emily adjust before returning to an even faster pace. "Paige, Paige — _fuck_ — don't stop! Fuck me, fuck me."

Paige moaned against Emily's clit sending vibrations through her body. "What do you think I'm doing, princess?"

Emily's walls began to flutter, tightening around Paige's fingers. "I'm gonna - Paige - I'm gonna come!"

"Then come."

Everything in Emily's body stopped in that moment and reversed direction, the blood, her thoughts, the electricity that was traveling to her center was now shocking the rest of her body. "PAIGE!" She screamed as her back bolted off the bed; coming harder than she ever has. She held Paige in place and continue to grind against her face: riding out her orgasm. Her thighs snapped shut as she twisted like she was going to break Paige's neck.

Her girlfriend continued to hang on, though, slowing her motions, leading her back to Earth.

Emily crashed back down onto the bed, running her hands over her tingling body. Finally feeling thoroughly satisfied and, now, very sleepy. She was so gone that she didn't feel Paige picking her up and moving her back towards the pillows.

"Baby, wake up," Paige whispered, kissing Emily softly. "We're not done."

"I - I can't," Emily mumbled.

"Yes, you can. I know you can." Paige dipped two of her fingers inside of Emily, pulling out some of the abundant wetness and rubbing it over the dildo. Stroking the length to make sure it would slide as easily as possible into Emily. She leaned over the tired girl and placed a searing kiss on her lips. It took a moment for Emily to respond, but soon she was reenergized. "There's my girl."

Paige grabbed the base of the temporary appendage and rubbed the tip through her girlfriend's slit.

Emily's eyes widen comically. She had forgotten how this all started and now the reminder seemed too big. "Paige, wait. I - it's too much."

"Just relax," Paige said giving Emily a reassuring kiss, "I'll go slow." Oh the irony. Paige sat back a little to see what she was doing. She lined herself up with Emily's opening and pushed her hips forward slightly, causing a light pressure. "Get ready for me."

Emily screwed her eyes shut and nodded sharply.

"Breathe, love." Emily took a few deep breaths and on the third breath Paige tilted forward further pushing the head passed her tight opening.

Emily gasped. Her eyes squeezing shut even tighter. Her fingers digging into Paige's arms.

Paige waited for Emily to adjust before slowly inching inside of her until their hips were connected. "Are you okay?"

She pulled Paige against her, kissing her deeply, dragging her nails down her back. "Yeah, you can start moving."

Ever so slowly Paige rocked her hips back, her hand guiding her so she didn't pull all the way out. Once just the head was left inside, Paige slowly pushed forward again, watching Emily for any sign of pain.

There was pain, but it was manageable and worth it for the pleasure she was feeling. Her girlfriend's body was flush against her's as she slowly filled her. It was better than Emily imagined. She opened herself up for Paige by hooking her heels into the back of Paige's thighs. The redhead seemingly reading Emily's mind as she quickened her pace, but still bottoming out. "So _good_. Keep going," Emily sighed, the pain almost completely gone now.

Paige couldn't help herself, she wanted to see everything. She lifted herself up onto her hands and looked down between her and her love's body. "Ah _fuck_," she husked, watching the purple strap-on slide in and out, glistening because of how much her girlfriend wanted her. She lost control and started thrusting roughly into Emily with short, quick strokes: mesmerized by the way Emily's tits bounced up and down. "So perfect." Moans filling her ears, intimately praising her and spurring her on.

The bed squeaked at the stress it was being put under and Emily thought that Paige might actually break it. For a second she was worried before deciding that she really didn't care.

"Harder, _harder_, Paige! Yes." Emily undulated her hips wanting Paige to hit every wall.

Bringing one of Emily's legs up to use for leverage she thrust harder into her girlfriend. She was thrusting with a purpose now, watching Emily react until she found the spot she wanted to repeatedly hit.

And she found it. "God! Right there. Right fucking there. Don't — _fuck_ — you move!" Paige was such a good listener. She worked that spot over and over until Emily felt that delicious low pressure building. Her hips began to get sloppy. She pinched her nipple with one hand and twisted her fingers in the sheets with the other.

Paige knew Emily was close again. Her tightening walls making movement difficult. She returned to her previous position of hovering over the girl. Leaning in for a sloppy kiss. "Is this what you want? For me to lose control? For me to fuck you like I was trying to break you in half?"

"Oh God yes!"

"Then give me what I want and come for me again," Paige mumbled against the now marked skin of Emily's neck. "Rub your clit."

Emily ran her hand between them and started rubbing her bundle of nerves vigorously. Her muscles tensed and her nails breaking the skin on Paige's back as every single nerve in her body began to spark. It didn't take long before she was falling over the edge into her second powerful orgasm; chanting Paige's name like it was her way of thanking the girl.

The sight, sensation, and sound was enough to push Paige over her own edge as she continued to thrust slowly in her girl. She wanted more. Had to have more. This wasn't enough. She pulled out of the girl just as soon as Emily stopped coming and flipped her over: burying her strap-on back in her without preamble.

Emily cried out when Paige filled her again. "_Yessss_!"

The redhead licked her lips at the sight of Emily's luscious ass on display for her. She hooked a hand under Emily's hips pulling that beautiful ass up higher; while pushing her other hand down on Emily forcing her back into an arch.

The corners of the sheets were pulled from the mattress already, but Emily just kept pulling. She bit her lip trying to stop the constant flow of moans coming from her mouth, but it only caused the moans to sound like growls. Feeling like she had vertigo she kept her eyes closed not even realizing how hard she was pushing back against Paige.

"I could have been fucking you from behind months ago," Paige growled. "Now I have to — _God_ — make up for lost time." Paige brought her hand down sharply against the tan skin of Emily's ass. Another orgasm building inside of her at seeing her "innocent" girlfriend practically fucking herself against the strap-on.

Emily never fully recovered from the previous orgasm so this next one hit her without warning. Her walls clenched so hard Paige was trapped in her. She buried her face in the pillows, but her muffled screams still filled the room. Hips thrusting wildly, convinced Paige was trying to fuck her into unconsciousness.

The movement of Emily's hips tugged the harness against Paige's clit causing her to follow her girlfriend over the edge. She collapsed on top of Emily, both of them exhausted. The sounds of their heavy breaths louder than anything else in the room.

Once Emily had finally finished coming, Paige pulled out; slapping the purple appendage against her girlfriend's clit. Smirking as Emily jerked in response to the sensation. She took the harness off and threw it on the floor, then laid down next to Emily.

"That was incredible," Emily purred, curling up against Paige while she placed soft kisses against her temple.

"You were incredible. Thank you for buying that."

"Thank you for using it. When do I get to use it on you?"

Paige laughed lightly, the thought making her nervous. "Next time."


	2. Chapter 2

Will you please wipe that smug look off of your face," Emily asked, pushing her skirt down. She had to wear skirts now: they were easier. Paige could just bunch the material up around Emily's hips and take her girl. She realized she had created a monster — a delicious, insatiable monster — and she was enjoying every minute of it. But honestly she was starting to wonder if things were getting a little out of hand. Paige had convinced her that they should meet early in the morning under the pretense of an early morning workout. Only their "workouts" were taking place in the backseat of Paige's car. This morning had been especially vigorous.

"I'm sorry; I can't help it," Paige said innocently as she nibbled on Emily's ear. "I just love the way your body responds to me."

Emily's body was indeed already responding to the nibbles and the small circular paths Paige's fingers were tracing on Emily's bare thighs. Her body always betrayed her: making the signs of her arousal obvious. Still she tried to be the responsible one. She tried to pretend like she wasn't putty in Paige's strong hands. "We are going to be late for school," Emily lamely protested, hips already scooting towards the edge of the seat.

Paige chuckled as she kissed her way down Emily's body: capturing her nipples between her teeth. Emily arched up; the feeling of Paige biting her nipples through her shirt always sent her reeling. Of course, she had realized how indecent this all was, but when she was fully clothed, watching Paige kneel on the floorboard in front of her: it only turned her on more. She liked that they were both dressed still. When heartbreaking love and crazed lust mixed to the point where they didn't care about things like the place or the clothes: they just had to pour their emotions into one another the best way they knew how. She loved the feeling of Paige's hands grazing her thighs as she slid the material of her skirt up; sometimes she would pull at the material so hard Emily was sure she was trying to rip it off — an act she was definitely interested in exploring further once she had a change of clothes with her. And she especially loved the unintentional sigh Paige released every time she exposed Emily.

They worked with the space they had and they worked it well. As Paige draped Emily's leg over her shoulder she pushed Emily's other leg on the seat: opening her up. There it was: the sigh and the shiver that Emily loved getting from Paige. A reminder that Paige responded to her in the exact same way that she responded to Paige.

"I love you," Paige whispered against the quivering thigh resting on her shoulder.

Emily smiled: happy that she still got the feeling of being adored along with the feeling of Paige letting go completely. "I love you — _oh God_." As soon as she felt the hot tongue circling her clit, her hands threaded through Paige's hair: holding her close. Honestly, she didn't care if they missed the whole day.

* * *

Emily could swear that her muscles were now in a constant state of multiple-orgasm fatigue. She got her wish — oh God did she get her wish. Every time she stood up her legs ached deliciously and she would think of trapping Paige between her shaking thighs. When she sat down the discomfort reminded her of Paige's firm hand slapping her ass until it was red. A hickey was hidden by her hair, but Emily would always pull her hair aside just so she could admire it for a moment. She felt Paige everywhere, everyday; no matter how sore she was it would only make her crave for more.

"Fields, I need a word with you please."

"Sure, Coach, what is it?"

"Well, I'm concerned about you and I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay. If you are feeling sick or injured it's important we address it now. Ignoring the problem will only make it worse."

"I feel fine," Emily answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Your times have been getting progressively slower. If you keep backsliding like this I'm going to have to pull you from the anchor spot."

Emily watched Paige as the redhead moved gracefully through the water; _she_ didn't seem to be struggling. She had to admit that swimming had been more difficult lately, but she thought she was managing just fine. If her times were a little slower, surely it was not enough to lose her anchor spot.

"I have been - I started doing extra…training outside of school."

"I appreciate your dedication, Fields, but remember there is such a thing as overtraining. Just scale back a little. Eventually you'll find the perfect balance."

"Right, Coach, thanks." And with a pat on the back Emily's coach left the girl standing there watching the monster that she provoked. Paige had promised her "next time," but had managed to avoid coming through on that promise. Tonight, though, was time for Emily to finally have her fun.

* * *

**Mom just left for the night. The door is open, gorgeous. ;) -Em**

**Is that all you want me for? -Paige**

**No, that's not all, you also make incredible pancakes. -Em**

**That's good enough for me. Be there in 10. -Paige**

Emily double checked the strap-on she was trying to hide underneath compression shorts and baggy sweatpants. She had to keep it hidden until Paige wanted her so badly that she would be willing to go a long with anything Emily wanted. Honestly, it shouldn't be too hard, Paige was always bending over backwards for her. Given Paige's selfless nature, though, she knew the girl was more comfortable giving.

"Em, where are you," Paige called from downstairs.

Crap, Emily hadn't realized how lost in thought she had been. Was that really ten minutes? Suddenly, the nerves began to form in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had to push them aside; she was the one in control tonight. "I'm in my room."

She laughed to herself as she heard Paige's steps moving quickly up the stairs. At least the girl was always eager.

_In control._

Paige barely had time to slip inside the room before Emily pushed her against the wall. "Mmph, did you miss me," she mumbled trying to move Emily back to turn them around.

Emily just pushed back harder refusing to give in. "Shut up," she growled as her greedy mouth assaulted Paige's. The redhead tried again to turn them around only to be pinned back against the wall.

When Paige tried to protest Emily's newfound dominance the girl took advantaged and pushed her tongue into the unsuspecting girl's mouth. Even in this moment neither of them wanted to give up control. Their tongues dueled, pushed and pulled, until Emily decided to move to a spot where their would be less resistance. She nipped and sucked on the pulsing spot of Paige's neck causing the redhead to moan loudly. When Emily felt the girl's knees wobble slightly she knew she was finally getting somewhere.

"You're all mine tonight," Emily husked as she brushed her lips along the edge of her girlfriend's ear. She smoothed her hand up Paige's contracting stomach and split her fingers around hard nipples: eliciting a moan from both girls. Her fingers were squeezing and tugging; her mouth, nipping; she refused to give Paige even the slightest chance to collect herself. "_God_, I love that I can make you feel like this."

"_Em_-" In one last feeble effort Paige attempted to gain the upper hand. She grabbed onto the waistband of Emily's pants, only to have her hands quickly pinned above her head.

"Not yet." Emily needed Paige a little further gone before showing her what she had in mind for tonight. She kissed the trapped girl and this time when their tongues met, Paige eagerly accept it: massaging Emily's tongue with her own.

She slid her thigh between Paige's legs and couldn't help the moan that escaped from the back of her throat when Paige started to grind against it. Her girlfriend was gone. In complete and utter want for her. A feeling of pride washed over Emily as she watched her shivering girlfriend try to relieve some of the ache on her thigh.

Emily yanked off her own shirt exposing her naked breasts. Paige's eyes flashed dark with lust as she wrapped her arms around her love's neck: holding her close.

"_Fuck_," Paige moaned, still grinding unabashedly against Emily while the tan girl marked her exposed skin. Emily slipped the hands between their bodies and made quick work of the buttons of Paige's jeans.

"Off," she whispered, pushing Paige's jeans as far down as they would go. When Paige reluctantly released her grip, Emily swiftly removed the girls pants: smirking at what she discovered. "No panties?"

Paige shuddered gripping the back of Emily's head as she kissed her way up the girl's bare legs. "Why bother. _Shit_." Paige nearly crumbled to the floor when she felt Emily's wet tongue part her folds. Her girlfriend moaning at the taste.

"Is this all for me," she asked relishing in how wet Paige was.

"Only you." Poor Paige was doing her best to remain standing on wobbling legs as Emily's tongue was swimming laps along her slit.

She continued kissing up the length of Paige's body, removing her shirt and kissing her squarely on the mouth: letting Paige taste herself. She guided her girlfriend's hand into her sweats finally revealing what she had in store for her.

Paige's eyes widened much like they had when Emily first brought up the idea of a strap-on. Her face, formerly flushed with heat, was now red from embarrassment. "Em, I - I can't do…that," she said twirling her finger as she pointed at the bulge in Emily's pants.

"Sure you can," Emily husked as she pulled off the last of her clothing freeing the purple appendage.

Paige might have been able to resist — even after all the work Emily did — had it not been for the leather straps sitting over Emily's tan hips. Her long, toned legs shifting, a little unsure, in their spot. Her tight stomach flexing trying to contain her own excitement. Her chest rising and falling with each shuddered breath. Her thick, black hair falling in waves over shoulders. Every inch of Emily's skin was trapping Paige in that room, but it was her parted lips and smoldering eyes the kept Paige bending to her will.

Emily slid back on the bed. Paige was still going to get to be on top: just not in the way she was accustomed. "Hop up here, cutie," Emily said with a smug smile, suddenly realizing why Paige wore the look so much.

With a heavy sigh Paige crawled on the bed. She was nervous, but would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on. The thought of Emily being inside her in a new way caused her head to spin. She made her way towards Emily's hips, smiling shyly as she noticed her girlfriend start to breathe faster. Paige moved to straddle the girl when she stopped her.

"All the way up," she said slyly as she adjusted the pillow underneath her head.

A knot of arousal tightened in Paige's stomach as she kneeled by her girlfriend's head. Shyly keeping her eyes glued to the ceiling as she straddled her girlfriend's face and gripped the headboard. She looked down between them just in time to see Emily's pink tongue press against her clit. "_Ah, fuck_," Paige moaned as she bucked slightly and gripped the headboard as if it was keeping her from floating away.

Emily was in heaven. She grabbed Paige's hips keeping her against her face as she swirled her tongue around her girlfriend's tight entrance. Paige would try to discreetly push herself onto her tongue, but Emily would quickly move to tease the girl's clit. Holding the bundle of nerves between her full lips as her chin created a perfect pressure against the redhead's opening. Loving the view of Paige writhing and squirming above her. She would moan just to watch Paige throw her head back: it was a beautiful sight.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Paige chanted, throwing her upper body against the headboard for support.

When Paige bent over she opened herself up more to the greedy girl underneath her. Emily groaned at the new view and slid her fingers into her girlfriend. Moaning at how ready Paige was for what Emily really wanted: to be deep inside of her.

Paige's ass began to shake sloppily in the air as Emily hooked her fingers inside of her. "_Baby_, I'm going to come," she moan, fisting Emily's hair. Her whole body was vibrating as she struggled to keep herself upright. Her legs inching closer to Emily's head: trying to snap shut out of reflex.

"Fuck, _yes_, come for me."

Right as her girlfriend was falling over the edge Emily slid up and moved her girlfriend down, burying the strap-on deep inside of her. "_FUCK!_ EM!" Paige screamed as she dug her fingernails into the tan skin of her girl's back. Emily kept her fingers on Paige's clit as she came, undulating her hips against the new feeling inside of her. She clenched around it hard; biting her lip at the feeling of being so full. Their hips were attached as she straddled her girlfriend: coming on top of her. Paige wondered why she had been so resistant to the toy being used on her. It was Emily; just Emily deeper inside of her than she has ever been: stretching her, loving her in new ways.

She kissed her beautiful girlfriend deeply and started to move herself up and down the length: trying to get a feel for what she liked.

"_Damn_," Emily sighed, admiring the view. She couldn't take her eyes off of their hips; watching the strap-on disappear inside of her girl only to come out wetter and wetter with the tell-tale signs of their lust each time. Her plan was to let Paige fuck herself. Let her deal with the sore muscles, but watching Paige rub against her all she wanted to do was pound hard into her. She wanted the girl to feel her as much as she felt Paige.

As if Paige had been reading her mind she kissed Emily and whispered, "Make me feel you," against the stunned girl's lips.

Emily leaned back and planted her feet on the mattress to gain the right leverage. She locked eyes with the panting redhead and began to slowly slide into her.

But the girl on top always dictates the tempo and slow wasn't good enough for her. The circular motion of her hips was getting faster and faster. Pulling at the leather strapped to Emily: leaving her gasping.

Emily clenched her teeth and caught up to Paige's back-breaking rhythm. Thrusting into the girl every time Paige sank down. Up and down and back and forth. Emily watched as Paige's hair and breast bounced in time with the colliding of their centers. She watched as a little bead of sweat roll down Paige's sternum and it spurred her on. This is how she wanted Paige: a sweaty, trembling mess. Emily was hitting deep now: lifting her lover of the mattress every time she slammed into her.

Paige responded with equal force dropping herself down on the length; sending both of them crashing into the mattress. "Em, yes, right there, baby. Don't stop," Paige cried out as she desperately held onto Emily's thigh.

The symphony of moans, growls, and grunts reverberated off of the walls drowning out any other sounds than the ones their love was making. This was how they made love now and each time it felt like it might kill them. All the moments trying to get closer, giving each other little pieces of themselves. Afterwards they were so emotionally drained they wondered if they would be able to do it again. That was until one of them regained their breath and the act of falling apart around each other began all over again.

Paige grabbed onto Emily, needing to feel their sweat-slicked bodies move together. Emily held Paige's hips still while she rocked back and forth underneath her girlfriend: hitting her walls and rubbing just right against her clit. The redhead held on to Emily like she was an anchor: releasing hot, shuddering breaths next to her ear. She was breaking apart.

Like a flash, the pieces started flying back together as Paige pushed Emily back against the mattress and rode her like their love depended on it. She leaned back slightly and found the opening in the harness. When she fell again she wanted Emily with her. She slipped two fingers into her girl and fucked her with the rhythm of her own motions.

"Ah, shit!"

Emily bucked her hips against the fingers deep inside of her causing her to push to the hilt inside of her girlfriend. She grabbed Paige by the waist and forced her down onto her every time she bucked up. Paige's movement were getting sloppy: alternating between grinding and bouncing. She arched her back and ran her free hand through her hair. Emily's own orgasm was fast approaching, but she held on knowing that Paige wanted them to come together.

"I - I can't," Paige stuttered, grinding herself desperately against Emily: chasing her orgasm.

"You can, baby. It's me inside of you." Emily reached out to rub her girlfriend's clit. "Just let yourself feel me."

Paige screwed her eyes shut and moaned loudly. With her free hand she traced the outlines of Emily's body with her fingertips.

Emily felt like electricity was sparking through Paige. It was too much. Her girlfriend kept working her slender fingers inside of her hitting right where she needed each time. She couldn't hold on any long. "_Pai_ - Paige, I'm close. I'm gonna come."

A jolt rocked Paige's body at hearing the strain in Emily's voice. That was what she needed: Emily coming undone. "_Fuck_, me too."

Together those sparks turned into a full on inferno. Emily sat up to catch Paige as they came together. She held her trembling girl tightly trying to keep her together. The arched into each other, Paige's head lolling forward onto Emily's shoulder. Both of them moving frantically, trying to hold onto the moment for as long as they could. No matter how exhausted it left them it was never a moment they would ever willing let go of.

With zero strength left in their bodies they both fell onto the bed with a thud ready for sleep. "What was that," Paige asked when she heard the cracking noise.

"I don't care," Emily sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It was probably just the sound of the house collapsing around us."

Paige peeked under the bed grinning at what she saw. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We broke your bed," Paige gloated. "A wooden support for the mattress broke."

Emily couldn't help but to grin brightly at her sex monster. "It's everything I've ever wanted."

Paige laughed as she loosened the straps on the harness. "Again?"

With a groan Emily shook her head. If they kept this up Emily was going to lose her spot on the team never mind the anchor spot.

"Come on, Em." Paige kissed the path of the harness down Emily's long legs. "Let me violate you."

Why did Emily ever think she could resist Paige?


End file.
